Songfics
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: Recueil de songfics sur le thème de FMA. Peut-être quelques légers spoilers. Chapitre 1: Royai. Chapitre 2: Alphonse, seul. Chapitre 3: Edwin, conversation avec Roy. Chapitre 4 : Edward. Chapitre 5 : Sept péchés capitaux.
1. Cheerleader

**Bonjour à tous ! Je dis les disclaimers pour FMA : Hiromu Arakawa possède tout ce joli monde... Elle ne m'a même pas laissé Grred ou Roy... Snif...**

 **Et pour cette jolie chanson Cheerleader, c'est OMI je crois qui l'a créée...**

 **Je vous laisse deviner quel est le couple dans ce chapitre... Très très dur...**

Parfois je désespère. Je sais, j'ai une promesse à tenir. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de tenir s'il faut faire ces sacrifices. Ai-je toujours un réconfort à espérer ? Ai-je une épaule pour m'y reposer ?

When _I need motivation_  
 _My one solution is my queen_  
 _'Cause she stay strong (yeah_ yeah)

Heureusement. Elle est toujours là, à mes côtés... Non... Derrière moi... Elle me protège mieux que quiconque. Elle est là chaque fois que j' ai besoin d'elle.

She _is always in my corner_  
 _Right there when I want her_  
 _All these other girls are tempting_  
 _But I'm empty when you're gone_  
 _And they say_

Dire que je perds mon temps avec d'autres filles. Alors que c'est elle qui mérite le plus que je l'aime. Enfin non... En fait elle mérite tellement mieux... Notre relation est meilleure encore que l'amour. Moi j'ai besoin d'elle. Pas des autres filles.

 _Do you need me?_  
 _Do you think I'm pretty?_  
 _Do I make you feel like cheating?_  
 _And I'm like no, not really cause_

J'ai toujours besoin de toi. Il pleut aujourd'hui. Mais encore une fois, tu es là, et tu me tends ce parapluie. Le parapluie de l'espoir.

 _Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader_  
 _She is always right there when I need her_

 _Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader_  
 _She is always right there when I need her_

Merci de me suivre. Merci de croire en moi. Tu es la personne la plus chère à mon cœur.

 _She walks like a model_  
 _She grants my wishes like a genie in a bottle (Yeah yeah)_

Dis-moi... Es-tu magicienne ? Parce qu'avec toi, tout est si simple... Mes idéaux immatures deviennent réalisables... Lorsque tu es à mes côtés. Oui, tu réalises mes rêves. Et tu me pousses à les réaliser...

 _Cause I'm the wizard of love_  
 _And I got the magic wand_  
 _All these other girls are tempting_  
 _But I'm empty when you're gone_  
 _And they say_

Vide. C'est ce que je suis sans elle. Elle est tout, et si elle n'est pas là, je ne suis rien. Les gouttes fouettent mon visage et me rendent impuissant. Si elle n'est pas là.

 _Do you need me?_  
 _Do you think I'm pretty?_  
 _Do I make you feel like cheating?_  
 _And I'm like no, not really cause_

Encore une fois, toujours une fois. Elle est là, elle m'aide à me relever alors que je semble au fond du gouffre. Mais elle me tire de cet abîme en me donnant cette veste, peut-être n'est-ce rien à vos yeux mais que voulez-vous je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami, pour moi l'importance de chaque chose est décuplée. Mais elle est là, éternellement là. Pour moi.

 _Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader_  
 _She is always right there when I need her_

 _Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader_  
 _She is always right there when I need her_

C'est la seule, pour moi. Je suis le seul, pour elle. Elle croit en moi et je crois en elle.

 _She gives me love and affection_  
 _Baby did I mention, you're the only girl for me_  
 _No I don't need a next one_

Ma mère adoptive serait fière de moi, si elle me voyait. Elle serait fière de toi, de nous.

 _Mama loves you too, she thinks I made the right selection_  
 _Now all that's left to do_  
 _Is just for me to pop the question_

Mais comment lui faire comprendre ? Comment leur faire comprendre, à tous, que notre relation est bien au-dessus de cela ? Non, nous ne ressentons pas du simple amour, ce serait trop simple. Notre relation est tellement, tellement plus complexe, tellement plus... Précieuse. Tu es ma reine. Tu m'aide sans cesse. Tu sais me rendre amnésique, me faire tout oublier. Merci.

 _Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader_  
 _She is always right there when I need her_

 _Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader_

 _She is always right there when I need her_

C'est alors que je baisse les yeux sur la tombe, revois l'épitaphe et ressens de nouveau la tristesse incomparable. Les larmes viennent, je n'y peux rien. Mais tu vois. Tu vois, rien qu'en pensant à toi le temps d'une chanson, j'ai oublié où je me trouvais, face à quelle tombe. Tu m'as fait oublier, ne serait-ce que pour deux minutes, cette douleur. Je pleure, certes. Mais là, lorsque je relève la tête je croise ton regard à la fois doux et perçant, qui semble dire "Relevez-vous. Tenez votre promesse." Une vague d'espoir. Et aussitôt, la vue de ton visage met un peu de baume sur mon cœur endolori. Merci.


	2. Veiller tard

**Cette chanson appartient à Jean-Jacques Goldman**

Tu regardes ton frère qui dort déjà. Tu observes l'extérieur, la nuit calme.

 _Les lueurs immobiles d'un jour qui s'achève_

Tu entends Den qui aboie encore. Comme chaque nuit, chaque nuit que tu passes seul, éveillé.

 _La plainte douloureuse d'un chien qui aboie_

Dans la campagne, les nuits sont silencieuses. N'importe qui s'en réjouirait, mais pas toi. Ça décuple ta solitude.

 _Le silence inquiétant qui précède les rêves_

Oui, tu es seul. Les autres sont loin, très loin, dans un monde auquel tu n'as pas accès, le monde des rêves. Tu es seul avec ta conscience, comme toujours.

 _Quand le monde disparut l'on est face à soi_

Tu te prends ta tête dans tes mains. Tu ne peux que la deviner froide, car ton toucher se limite à une sensation de métal. Une sensation... Qu'est-ce que tu ne donnerais pas pour en avoir de nouveau.

 _Les frissons où l'amour et l'automne s'emmêlent_

Tu supplies tous ceux ayant un corps, un vrai, d'en profiter, car ils ne savent pas ce que c'est d'être comme une armure. Mais ça, tu le fais chaque nuit.

 _Le noir où s'engloutissent notre foi, nos lois_

Tu es une coquille vide, tu n'as pas l'impression d'être humain. Chaque nuit, c'est ça. Tu réalises ton incapacité à ressentir la chaleur ou le froid, la douleur ou la fatigue, les caresses, les odeurs, les goûts, toutes ces sensations qui définissent un humain. Alors, qu'es-tu ? Comme chaque nuit, aucune réponse ne te vient à l'esprit. Et c'est tant mieux, car tu as peur de réaliser le peu d'humanité qui subsiste en toi.

 _Cette inquiétude sourde qui coule en nos veines_

Tu veux qu'un jour, tu te poses cette question et que tu sois capable de répondre "je suis un humain". Pour l'instant c'est faux. Tu ne ressens même pas la sensation qu'on a quand on est aimé. Qui voudrait d'une armure creuse ? Tu ne peux même pas embrasser. Quand tu sers quelqu'un dans tes bras, tu as toujours peur que l'on te dise "attends, tes bras sont froids". Pour l'instant personne n'a commis cette imprudence et tant mieux, sinon tu serais brisé et à tes yeux tu ne serais plus du tout humain.

 _Qui nous saisit même après les plus grandes joies_

À tes yeux... Douloureusement tu te rappelles : tu n'as pas d'yeux. Juste deux trous blancs en guise d'yeux. Comme chaque fois, tu réalises une chose : tu n'as plus de corps humain. Que te reste t il ? Une âme et un esprit. Et tu risques de les perdre... C'est le prix de ton amour pour ta mère. Ta mère... Tu n'en as plus. Elle t'a laissé ce corps creux. Non, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à elle...

 _Ces visages oubliés qui reviennent à la charge_

Tu pleurerais volontiers mais tu ne peux pas. Pourtant cela enlèverait une partie non négligeable de ta peine, ta douleur contenue le jour, dévorante la nuit. Tu ne peux même pas espérer le réconfort d'une mère qui te prendrait dans ses bras.

 _Ces étreintes qu'en rêve on peut vivre cent fois_

Tu es seul. Seul face à tes pensées. Et tu n'as même pas le droit d'essayer de les vaincre car tu sais qu'elles ne font que t'exposer la vérité. La Vérité... Comme chaque nuit, tu maudis ça. Lui, ce type. Tu finis par te maudire toi-même. Tu es tellement, terriblement désespéré. Et personne ne peut te venir en aide, même pas ton frère. Car personne ne peut imaginer ce que ça fait. Personne. Seul toi... Au final tu te dis que tu l'as sans doute mérité. Tu te recroquevilles et gémis.

 _Ces raisons-là qui font que nos raisons sont vaines_

Tu es conscient de ta faiblesse, de ta solitude dans cet affront. Bien sûr, ton frère te dis de ne pas te battre seul, qu'il sera toujours avec toi, mais il dort la nuit, lui. Il ressent la chaleur, lui. Il ressent goût et odeur, lui. Il peut serrer dans ses bras ou embrasser, lui. Pas toi. Mais c'est une évidence et t'en rappeler te brise le cœur. Le cœur... Quel cœur ? Tu n'as pas de cœur.

 _Ces choses au fond de nous qui nous font veiller tard._

Tu es si misérable selon toi. Tu n'as pas dit à ta mère que tu l'aimais alors que tu sentais qu'elle allait mourir. Et pourtant...

 _Ces paroles enfermées que l'on n'a pas su dire_

Et pourtant... Edward non plus ne lui a pas dit. Vous pensiez qu'elle survivrait. Ce jour où le médecin est sorti, il vous a fixés. Elle était condamnée mais il ne pouvait dire ça à de jeunes enfants. Il a essayé de vous faire deviner mais vous n'aviez pas compris. Vous avez été attentionnés avec votre mère mais vous aviez cru qu'elle survivrait.

 _Ces regards insistants que l'on n'a pas compris_

Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer. Comme chaque nuit, ton frère va se réveiller, il va poser sa main sur ton bras, te demanderas si ça va, pour ne pas l'inquiéter tu répondras que oui, et il va froncer les sourcils et te demander si tu en es sûr, tu lui diras que tu aimerais pouvoir le rassurer d'un sourire mais que comme tu ne peux pas, tu lui demandes juste de te croire, il va hocher pensivement la tête et tu diras "je t'assure Ed retourne dormir, ce n'est rien".

 _Ces appels évidents ces lueurs tardives_

Ensuite il va accepter, retourner se coucher et se rendormir. Et tu vas murmurer que du moins, ce n'est rien qu'il puisse gérer mais il ne t'entendra pas et ce sera tant mieux car la dernière chose que tu voudrais serait qu'il se rende compte de tes tourments.

 _Ces morsures au regret qui se livrent à la nuit_

Tu sais qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il ne voulait pas te perdre aussi, et que il avait été forcé de te mettre dans cette armure vide. Il culpabiliserait si il comprenait à quel point tu souffres et tu ne veux pas de ça, c'est ton frère et il t'a sauvé la vie. Mais tu penses qu'au fond, égoïstement tu aurais préféré la mort. Tu es piégé. Tu l'es depuis longtemps. Seul, face à la nuit, face à la Vérité.

 _Ces solitudes dignes au milieu des silences_

Tu repenses à tout ce que tu ne peux pas faire, à ta vie d'adolescent normal chamboulée. Tu t'allonges. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais pouvoir dormir.

 _Ces larmes si paisibles qui coulent inexpliquées_

Revoir ta mère en rêve, ou lire le soir avec Ed jusqu'à très tard, cachés de peur que Mamie vous trouve. Rien que pour ça, tu aimerais juste redevenir humain. Tu es soudain pris d'un immense chagrin en repensant à votre tentative de résurrection. Juste pour revoir son sourire. Vous avez été trop cupides mais tu en es conscient.

 _Ces ambitions passées mais auxquelles on repense_

Tu soupires. S'abandonner au passé, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire.

 _Comme un vieux coffre plein de vieux jouets cassés_

Tu ne sais pas voir tous tes alliés. Tu es à peine reconnaissant envers ton frère. Du moins est-ce ton impression.

 _Ces liens que l'on sécrète et qui joignent les êtres_

Vous avez d'autres problèmes importants, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des caprices. Un jour tu récolteras peut-être le fruit de ton attente, tu seras plus heureux que jamais.

 _Ces désirs évadés qui nous feront aimer_

Peut-être. Tu doutes. Comment vivras-tu si tu es contraint de rester dans ce corps ? De nouveau, tu sombres dans les ombres, dans ce gouffre de questions sans réponses qui deviennent souffrances.

 _Ces raisons-là qui font que nos raisons sont vaines_

Tu n'en peux plus de rester seul, de veiller tard non pas avec Ed et Winry au chaud, mais seul dans un froid que tu ne peux plus ressentir.

 _Ces choses au fond de nous qui nous font veiller tard_

Tu voudrais tellement pouvoir t'évader loin de cette Nuit, de tes pensées, loin de toi-même.

 _Ces raisons-là qui font que nos raisons sont vaines_

Tu voudrais tellement être humain, juste humain...

 _Ces choses au fond de nous qui nous font veiller tard._


	3. La fleur aux dents

**Une chanson stylée de Joe Dassin que j'aime beaucoup, je vous recommande de l'écouter. Disclaimers donc: la chanson est à feu Mr. Joe Dassin. Enjoy. ^^. Ps. Le début est un peu long avant la chanson et c'est un ROYAI ! ^o^. P. P. S. Ed et Mustang sont dans un bar.**

-Hey, tu sais, mon p'tit Fullmetal...

-J'SUIS PAS PETIT ! ET D'ABORD QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LÀ COLONEL ?! ET PUTAIN JE ME CASSE ÇA SENT LA MERDE AVEC VOUS DANS LES PARAGES !

-Calmos mon p'tit gamin... Il est temps d'avoir une discussion sérieuse, d'homme à homme...

-Putain ça sent encore plus la merde.

-Eh ben t'as déjà baissé le son c'est bien ! Je me demande comment un truc aussi petit peut faire autant de boucan...

-Espèce de...

-Chut chut attends t'entends pas ?!

-Quoi ?

-Comme c'est agréable quand tu la boucles ?!

-ENFOIRÉ !

-Bon sérieux Fullmetal. Tu sais je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée de sortir direct avec Winry.

-Q-Q-Quoooiii ?! Mais de uqoi vous mêlez vous merde ! Et d'ailleurs je sors pas avec Winry ! C'est juste une amie et ma mecano !

-Mais oui, mais oui lol j'aime la pluie moi, non mais sérieusement j'ai dit.

-Eh, ho ! J'ai rien demandé moi, calmos !

-Edward Elric. La ferme. Tu sais, c'est cramé que tu l'aimes. Et c'est réciproque. Mais je suis persuadé que tu devrais attendre un peu. Connaître d'autres filles. Tu sais l'amour c'est comme les fringues, ça s'essaye et il faut attendre d'avoir le meilleur modèle avant d'acheter. Sinon on le porte jamais. Il faut être sûr que le modèle vous va à merveille et que c'est l'unique. Sauf moi, tout me va ! Mais bon c'est un cas particulier, j'ai un physique de rêve...

-Ta gueule Mustang.

-... Ed, veux-tu écouter mon histoire ?

-Je dis non, mais j'imagine que j'ai pas le choix...

-En effet.

-...

-Donc, tu vois, j'ai longtemps cherché. J'ai longtemps essayé.

 _J'ai dépensé ma jeunesse comme une poignée de monnaie_  
 _J'ai fait un peu de tout, un peu partout, sans savoir rien faire_  
 _La fleur aux dents, c'était tout ce que j'avais_  
 _Mais je savais bien que toutes les femmes du monde m'attendaient_

Je suis beau tu peux pas le nier.

-...

-Si. Et donc, j'ai enchaîné les petites amies depuis mes 16 ans au moins. Chaque fois, c'était un beau couple bien que rendu beau surtout grâce à moi, ma copine n'était jamais moche, mais je n'étais pas pleinement satisfait... Il y a tant de filles en ce monde... Avant de s'engager il faut être sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix.

-Sinon...?

-Sinon on va la tromper. Même si là, cette idée te semble répugnante, sache que si tu te mets à sortir avec Winry tu vas regretter le temps où tu pouvais cavaler avec toutes les filles que tu voulais. Tu vas regretter ton célibat et tu vas la tromper. Désolé mais c'est la vie. Il faut connaître d'autres fille avant, et si tu es sûr qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui est faite pour toi, alors tu verras que ton amour pour elle sera décuplé au moins.

 _Il y a les filles dont on rêve_  
 _Et celles avec qui l'on dort_  
 _Il y a les filles qu'on regrette_  
 _Et celles qui laissent des remords_  
 _Il y a les filles que l'on aime_  
 _Et celles qu'on aurait pu aimer_  
 _Puis un jour il y a la femme_  
 _Qu'on attendait_

-Pour ma part si ça t'intéresse-ça t'intéresse ?-

-...

-Ahah tu m'as l'air soudain très intéressé par la conversation Edward !

-Ah, fermez-la colonel ! C'est... La fatigue ! Oui c'est ça, la fatigue !

-Mais oui... Assume un peu Fullmetal... Donc, moi... J'ai préféré avoir ma réputation de coureur de jupons, comme ça les filles n'en attendraient pas trop de moi et sauraient à quoi s'attendre. Elles souhaiteraient juste obtenir une soirée avec le beau Roy Mustang, et savaient que ça n'irait pas au-delà. En fait c'est faux. Tu sais fullmetal, j'aurais pu les aimer, toutes ces filles-là. J'aurais pu. Mais non. Pourquoi ? Parce que le soir j'étais persuadé d'avoir eu le coup de foudre pour elles, mais dès le lendemain je savais que non. J'ai connu de tout. J'aurais pu me marier avec l'une de ces filles. Mais en reprenant l'idée des fringues, "le modèle n'était pas parfait pour moi". Je voulais m'assurer que c'était bien ce que je voulais avant de m'engager dans une relation durable. Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, non seulement je serais dans la merde mais en plus la jeune fille souffrirait. Et je ne voulais en faire souffrir aucune d'entre elles. Si je les largue aujourd'hui sans scrupules c'est parce qu'elles savaient que je n'étais pas du genre à me marier avec elles tout de suite. Mais jamais je ne jetterai une femme qui ignore cette réputation. Tu vois fullmetal, je ne suis pas si salaud que ça. Aujourd'hui encore je cherche ma moitié...

 _J'ai connu des lits de camp bien plus doux qu'un oreiller_  
 _Et des festins de roi sur le zinc d'un buffet de gare_  
 _J'ai connu bien des gens, je les ai tous bien aimés_  
 _Mais dans leur visage au fond je n'ai rien fait que te chercher_

-Mouais... N'empêche c'est un peu bâtard pour vos proches et tout non ? Je sais pas... Cette rumeur...

-Oh tu crois ? Mais tu sais, parmi mes proches personne ne souhaiterait s'engager dans une relation durable avec moi je suppose. À moins que cette chère Winry...

-Je refuse d'écouter ce que vous allez encore déblatérer comme connerie.

-Ah ? Ok je me tais alors... Enfin sors avec ta copine et gâche tout si tu veux, de toute façon ce n'est pas de mon ressort...

-Non ! Euh merde euh... Je OK je consens à vous accorder encore 30 secondes ! 30 secondes pas plus ! C'est clair ?!

-Yes! Donc tu vois, la fille, même si tu tombes sur la bonne du premier coup, il faut tester d'aller voir ailleurs avant de s'engager, et ça ne fera que te faire constater qu'il n'y a vraiment qu'elle... Ou pas. Si tu ne veux pas la faire souffrir, fais ça.

 _Il y a les filles dont on rêve_

 _Et celles avec qui l'on dort_  
 _Il y a les filles qu'on regrette_  
 _Et celles qui laissent des remords_  
 _Il y a les filles que l'on aime_  
 _Et celles qu'on aurait pu aimer_  
 _Puis un jour il y a la femme_  
 _Qu'on attendait_

-La vie n'est pas facile, hein Fullmetal ? Il faut aller voir plein de filles pour sortir avec son aimée de toujours... Se créer une mauvaise réputation exprès...

-Ouais... Mais, et vous colonel? Vous avez cherché, ok... Mais avez-vous trouvé ?

-... Il y avait Joséphine... Vanessa... Sarah... Madeline... Laetitia... Nessie... Hollister... Roxy... Cerise... Wendy... Marjorie... Marine... Lucy... Jacqueline... Elisa... Gwen... Jane... Kate... Heyla... Brigitte... Marie... Et tant d'autres... Parmi elles, aucune de vraiment idéale. Mais je crois avoir trouvé. Je crois avoir trouvé, même si... Ce n'est sans doute pas réciproque et ce sera un peu différent de l'"amour" que je me suis imaginé...

-L'amour ?

-Oui... Ce ne sera pas que du désir de chair, etc... Ce sera... Juste... Des liens très forts... Mais c'est suffisant du moment qu'on croit en l'autre.

-J'avoue n'avoir pas tout compris...

-Tu comprendras bien vite. Bon les 30 secondes que tu m'avais accordées sont largement écoulées enfin ça veut dire que j'ai bien réussi à capter ton attention...

-Salaud.

-N'insulte pas ton sauveur, nabot !

-C'EST QUI LE...

-Fullmetal! Tu es bien conscient que je viens de te dévoiler un de mes meilleurs secrets ?

-Oui c'est intéressant... Niark niark niark.

-Je t'ai aidé du moins je l'espère fais-en ce que tu veux mais je t'ai confié des secrets. Je compte sur ta discrétion.

-Héhé... Bon... D'accord colonel, de toute façon j'ai toujours pas compris de qui il s'agis...

Ed n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit.

 _Un jour ici, l'autre là, un jour riche et l'autre pas_  
 _J'avais faim de tout voir, de tout savoir, j'avais tellement à faire_  
 _A me tromper de chemin tant de fois_  
 _J'ai quand même fini par trouver celui qui mène à toi_

-Colonel enfin ça fait 2 heures que je vous cherche !

-Bonjour lieutenant. Dirent les deux hommes.

-On a des rapports urgents colonel ! Bonjour Edward... Allez colonel, magnez-vous un peu !

-Oui madaaame ! Vous savez que vous feriez une super nounou lieutenant ? Je vous embauche pour mes futurs enfants !

-Je suis déjà baby-sitter d'un énorme gosse de 30 ans ! Et c'est pas de tout repos ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant suivie du colonel.

-Haha, je vous adore ! Lança-t-il.

Il se retourna et fit un clin d'œil complice à Ed. Lequel resta un instant perplexe puis alors que les militaires disparaissaient de son champ de vision il s'exclama à voix haute:

-Aaah OKKK... J'ai compriiis...

Il sourit légèrement et retourna à l'intérieur. Un jour le colonel s'unirait avec son âme-sœur. Et un jour Ed trouverait la sienne. Mais il y avait tellement de possibilités sur Terre. Elle pouvait être n'importe où. Mais Ed savait déjà laquelle était la sienne. Il devait juste, comme en science, confirmer l'hypothèse. Mais il n'avait que 16 ans, alors autant ne pas s'inquiéter de l'avenir et vivre le moment présent, en attendant...

 _Il y a les filles dont on rêve_  
 _Et celles avec qui l'on dort_  
 _Il y a les filles qu'on regrette_  
 _Et celles qui laissent des remords_  
 _Il y a les filles que l'on aime_  
 _Et celles qu'on aurait pu aimer_  
 _Puis un jour il y a la femme_  
 _Qu'on attendait._


	4. Aimer est plus fort que d'être aimé

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette magnifique chanson de Daniel Balavoine me rappelle Ed... Donc Aimer est plus fort que d'être aimé est à D. Balavoine.**

 _Toi qui sais ce qu'est un rempart_

 _Tu avances sous les regards courroucés_  
 _Tu écris mais sur le buvard_  
 _Tous les mots se sont inversés_

 _Si tu parles il te faut savoir_  
 _Que ceux qui lancent des regards courroucés_  
 _Ne voudront voir dans leur miroir_  
 _Que ce qui peut les arranger_

 _Toi qui as brisé la glace_  
 _Sais que rien ne remplace la vérité_  
 _Et qu'il n'y a que deux races_  
 _Ou les faux ou les vrais_

 _L'amour_  
 _Te porte dans tes efforts_  
 _L'amour_  
 _De tout, délie du secret_  
 _Oh -et face à tous ceux qui te dévorent_  
 _Aimer est plus fort que d'être aimé_

 _Toi qui sais ce qu'est le blasphème_  
 _On ne récolte pas toujours_  
 _Ce qu'on sème_  
 _Tu connais l'ambition suprême_  
 _De ceux qui te vouent de la haine_

 _Ils voudraient sous la menace_  
 _Te fondre dans la masse pour t'étouffer_  
 _Mais pour couler le brise-glace_  
 _Il faudrait un rocher_

 _L'amour_  
 _Te porte dans tes efforts_  
 _L'amour_  
 _De tout, délie du secret_  
 _Oh -et face à tous ceux qui te dévorent_  
 _Aimer est plus fort que d'être aimé_

 _Ohhh. . l'amour_  
 _Te porte dans tes efforts_  
 _L'amour_  
 _De tout, délie du secret_  
 _Oh -et face à tous ceux qui te dévorent_  
 _Aimer est plus fort que d'être aimé_


	5. Sept péchés capitaux

**Disclaimer :cette chanson trouvée au pif est à Patrice Mabire.**

Je suis en absence de désir

C'est moi Sloth...

Je ne pense même pas à l'avenir  
J'ai mal dans l'âme et je m'ennuie  
Je suis dans un état d'acédie  
Et lorsque je m'endors  
Je suis hanté par Belphégor

Je suis, JE, homme intelligent

C'est moi Pride ! Sales humains.

Je suis le plus beau, le plus charment  
Ma vie n'est qu'un trompe-l'œil  
Je suis en état d'orgueil  
Et lorsque je suis bien trop fier  
Je suis hanté par Lucifer

Sept pèches capitaux je te tourne le dos  
Sept pèches capitaux si je ne crois pas en dieu  
Il n'y a pas d'enfer

Je m'empiffre, je suis glouton

Moi c'est Gluttony.

Je me goinfre de ce qui est bon  
Je bois, je me champagnise  
Je suis en état de gourmandise  
Et si je pense cocotte-minute  
Je suis hanté par Belzébuth

J'aime l'amour et les câlins

Devine qui je suis, beau gosse ? Lust !

J'aime surtout tromper mon prochain  
Je vis d'échangistes et d'aventures  
Je suis en état de luxure  
Et quand je pense à te tromper  
Je suis hantée par Asmodée

Refrain

Je suis un homme de richesse

Je suis Greed ! Le cupide !

Il n'y a que l'argent qui m'intéresse  
Je me prive, je me serre la visse  
Je suis en état d'avarice  
Et si je rêve de pognon  
Je suis hanté par Mammon

Je suis une boule de nerf

Je suis Wrath, un problème ?

Aux limites du vulgaire  
Je suis révolutionnaire  
Je suis en état de colère  
Et si la nuit je suis à cran  
Je suis hanté par Satan

Je possède ce dont je n'ai pas besoin

J'suis Envy, va te faire foutre !

Je voudrais, ce qui est à mon voisin  
Je vis sans cesse inassouvi  
Je suis en état d'envie  
Et quand je pense à ce qui m'attend  
Je suis hanté par Léviathan

 **J'ai tapé chanson péchés capitaux et suis tombée sur ça... Marrant. Je devrais l'écouter...**


End file.
